Morning Dew
by Maxidoodle 7
Summary: It's Jasper and Alice's anniversary, and Jasper has a surprise day planned out for Alice


Morning Dew

The sun was rising and i felt the warm heat on my cold skin. I walked out on the balcony to watch it rise, and i felt Jasper's eyes on me the whole time. He looked like a sculpture the way he was laying on our bed. His eyes focused on one thing, me.

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Happy Anniversary" he whispered in my ear. It was our wedding anniversary today and it would be the first time we'd be celebrating it with Bella around. "I have a surprise for you today" he said still whispering in my ear, "and no peeking." "I can't wait" I said almost laughing. I desperately wanted to "peek" into my surprise but Jasper never decided on one thing. I tried to concentrate harder but i just got a headache so i gave up and decided to be surprised. I was still laughing as he carried me off to our bed.

An hour later we emerged to the living room to find everyone already there except Edward he was picking up Bella. Esme was the first one over to us hugging us and saying "Happy Anniversary", Carlisle came next followed by Emmett and Rosalie. "What do you want to do today?" Esme asked, "shopping?" Rosalie suggested. "Actually" i said grasping Jasper's hand and moving closer to him, "we were going to go out today just the two of us." Jasper took a step forward "I have the whole day planned for Alice, I want us to have some alone time if you don't mind." He sounded very confident. Everybody smiled then Carlisle put his arm around Esme and said, "go enjoy your anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary" we heard from the front door, we all stood up to see who it was. "Bella!" I shouted as I ran to her. "Sorry we're late Edward got pulled over for speeding, Luckily though the police officer knows i'm Charlie's daughter and let us go." Edward just shrugged and said with a smile "i could've dazzled her with my charm." We laughed everyone that is except Esme, she looked upset "don't let it happen again" she said in a very stern parental voice.

Jasper grabbed my hand and started for the door "bye guys see you later" i shouted it as Jasper led me down the stairs. Before we were out of earshot i heard Emmett yell, "Have fun." I caught up to Jasper so that i was right next to him. We held hands as we walked through the Forrest to our undisclosed location. "Where are we going?" i asked in my most innocent voice hoping my most irresistible charm would butter him up. He looked at me with eyes that could melt even a heart of ice and said, "no way, I'm not saying a word" he just laughed and pulled me closer to him.

I hated not knowing where we were going but i also loved it and i knew Jasper loved making mush of my emotions. We emerged from the forest and into the town of Forks. We walked until we stopped at a coffee shop, we stood outside "I know this isn't where we met but i thought it would do." I stood motionless and almost immediately flashbacks of when we met danced across my head, what we were wearing, what we said to each other and most importantly how I knew i was supposed to spend the rest of eternity with him.

"Let's go in" he said gently as he pulled me along. We ordered coffee and took seats closest to the glass where we were just standing. Jasper reached across the table and held my hand "are you ok?", "yeah this was so thoughtful of you I'm glad I didn't ruin the surprise." He smiled "I'm glad you like it", "no, Jasper Hale I said reaching across the table to kiss him "I love it." We kissed for what felt like forever. We left the coffee shop and headed to another secret location. We walked hand in hand down the street talking about our first date, first kiss and all the other firsts.

It was getting dark and Jasper was getting hungry, i always went hunting with him. After he hunted he told me he had one more surprise. We came to a playground; it seemed empty with the kids running on it. "What are we doing here?" "I wanted to swing on the swings with you." That was all i needed and i leapt into his arms. "I couldn't think of anything i'd rather do more." We swung for a long time until Jasper pulled me off my swing and into his lap and on his swing. His hands held my face while I said, "we had a beautiful wedding, wouldn't you say?" "You looked so handsome in your tux." Jasper looked at me oddly "What?" I asked, "That's funny" he said "because the only thing i noticed about our wedding was how beautiful you looked." We stayed at the playground for a while going on the monkey bars, sliding down the slide and playing tag.

When we got home there was a note written in perfect script obviously from Esme it said:

We went to a movie, thought you could use some privacy.

Love,

Esme P.S- we won't be home till late

"That was very considerate of them" Jasper said as he came from behind me and began kissing my neck. He carried me off to our bedroom and we laid on our balcony watching the stars twinkle, I laid with my head in his chest and he had his arm around me. "Thank you for a lovely day Jasper Hale." He kissed my head and said "thank you for being my wife and my best friend, Mary Alice."

We laid there all night watching the stars as we waited for the morning dew to drop.


End file.
